fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spisek
Częśc 1 Była cicha i ciemna noc. Skrall Breden stał przed bramą Roxtusa, rozglądając się po okolicy i przesypujac mokry piasek w dłoniach. Czuł, że stanie się coś niedobrego. Pełnił wartę drugi raz od chwili, gdy za obronienie Roxtusa przed Łowcami Kości nadano mu imię. I nagle ciszę przerwał wrzask. Nad Bredenem, ześlizgując się z muru, przeleciał czarny kształt. Skrall jednak strzelił w kształt z Miotacza Thornax. Obok niego, na ziemi, wylądowała czarna postac. Krew rozlała się po piasku. -Kim jesteś?-spytał Breden, celujac w wojownika Thornaxem. -To ja...Erthand...z elity Skrallów...-wymamrotała postac. -Erthand!-krzyknął Breden i pochylił się nad ciałem towarzysza.-Nic ci nie jest? -Nic...trafienie w dolne plecy, niegroźne...ach, jak boli... -Wybacz. -Nic się nie stało, tylko na chwilę stracę przytomnośc...zaraz, my jesteśmy pod murem...zabierz mnie stąd! Natychmiast... Z muru zeskoczyła trójka Skrallów. -Oddaj nam go, to kryminalista-powiedział jeden z nich. -Nie wierzę...-jęknął strażnik bramy. -To uwierz-dobiegł go głos zza jego pleców. Skrall odwrócił się. Za nim stał czwarty Skrall, mierząc Miotaczem Thornax w głowę Bredena. Strażnik nie odpowiedział. Poczekał, aż Skralle zabiorą ciało Erthanda i oddalą się. Częśc 2 -Rox! -Wstawaj, Rox! -Rox, budź się k*rwa! Rox, Skrall z elity, otworzył oczy. -Co się stało?-zapytał. -Porwali Erthanda-powiedział Breden. -Za co? -Po prostu porwali. -Skąd wiesz? -Wypytałem jednego Agori Skały. Powiedział, że Erthand spokojnie szedł ulicą, a tu zza budynku wyskoczyła czwórka Skralli i zaczęła do niego strzelac. On uciekł, a gdy dotarł do mnie, ja przez pomyłkę go trafiłem...i upadł. Nie był w stanie uciec. To moja wina. -Nie twoja, nie twoja. Jeszcze tej nocy uratujemy Erthanda. Częśc 3 Breden i Rox stanęli przed drzwiami wieży więziennej. -Niestety, nie możecie tam wejśc-oznajmił strażnik.-Rozkazano mi strzec bramy. -To jeden, wielki spisek!-odparł Rox.-Pojmali Erthanda, bo dowiedział się on o intrydze... -Nadal słuchasz rozkazów tych zdrajców?-zapytał Breden.-Może tak trochę niezależności, jak na Skralla przystało? -Ech...-westchnął strażnik.-Czy ja wiem... -Jeśli uda nam się ujawnic intrygę, wtedy najpewniej otrzymasz imię za pomoc. -No więc przechodźcie-uśmiechnął się strażnik. -I pamiętaj - nikogo nie widziałeś!-rzekł Breden. Skrall pokiwał głową. Breden i Rox weszli na schody. Za chwilę dotarli do drzwi. I kolejne schody. Potem długi korytarz. -Dotarliśmy do fortecy Skrallów-powiedział Rox.-Musimy wybrac któreś drzwi, bo zaraz nas namierzą. Gdy otworzyli wybrane drzwi, ujrzeli korytarz. Zza progu było słychac głosy. Szybko wycofali się. Za następnymi drzwiami zobaczyli zakratowane koienko, a za nim Erthanda. -Przybyliśmy cię uwolnic-oznajmił Rox. Częśc 4 Breden chwycił Miotacz Thornax i po kilku strzałach wybił sporą dziurę w ścianie. Wyskoczył przez nią Erthand. -Narobiłeś tym Miotaczem sporo hałasu-oznajmił Rox.-Spadamy. Pobiegli przez korytarz, aż nagle do wieży ruszyło kilku wartowników. Grupa wbiegła za kolejne drzwi. Było tam mnóstwo broni i zbroi. -Erthand, weź coś-powiedział Rox.-To może ci się przydac. Po czym wręczył mu Tarczę Skralla oraz miecz połączony z Miotaczem Thornax. Cichcem wydostali się ze zbrojowni. Patrol Skrallów akurat biegł do więzienia. Gdy wszyscy strażnicy zniknęli za progiem, nasi bohaterowie pobiegli korytarzem. Otwarli kolejne drzwi. Ujrzeli strażnika, który ich wpuścił. Zaśmiał się. Za nim stał oddział Skralli. Nie był to zwykły Skral-wojownik. Zamiast miecza miał czarną maczugę. Wyglądał jak Stronius. Breden, Rox i Erthand rzucili się do tyłu, ale wtedy ujrzeli zbliżający się do nich oddział Skralli. -Nareszcie was mamy!-wykrzyknął jeden z nich. Otoczyli ich z dwóch stron. Strażnik zaśmiał się szyderczo. -Khosir, do usług-rzekł i naładował Miotacz Thornax. Częśc 5 Khosir wycelował w Bredena, Roxa i Erthanda. Gdy miał strzelic, nasi zwinni bohaterowie uchwycili się dachu. Thornax trafił w jakiegoś Skralla. -Khosir!-zawołał ranny Skrall.-Strzeliłeś we mnie. -Ależ skąd-odparł Khosir.-Celowałem w... Spojrzał do góry. Z szybu wentylacyjneg wystawały tylko stopy Bredena, które zaraz zniknęły. Rozgniewany Khosir strzelił w dach, ale nie trafił w szyb. Gruzy posypały się na drugą grupę Skralli. -Dośc!-wrzasnął przywódca drugiej grupy i rzucił się na Khosira. Rozpętała się bitwa. Powrócmy jednak do Bredena, Roxa i Erthanda. Dotarli oni na wyższy poziom fortecy Skrallów. -No nic-powiedział Rox.-Nasze położenie jest fatalne, tylko tyle mozemy powiedziec. -Nie mamy wyboru-powiedział Erthand.-Musimy uciekac. Nagle usłyszeli huk. -Ciekawe, co to-mruknął Breden. Nie odzywali się długo, myśleli bowiem jedynie o swoim planie. Tyle, że go nie mieli. Częśc 6 A ów huk pochodził od salwy Thornaxów. Miotacze wymierzone były prosto w fortecę Skrallów. Strzelały Skralle zaangażowane w spisek. Pod ostrzeliwaną fortecą pojawiła się grupa innych Skralli. -Czego chcecie?-zapytali napastników. -Lepiej będzie się nam żyło, jesli władzę obejmie nasz pan-powiedział jeden z nich. Wtedy Miotacze znowu poszły w ruch. Oddział Skralli padł. -Przejmujemy kontrolę nad fortecą-powiedział jeden ze Skralli zaangażowanych w intrygę. Grupa weszła do środka. Wybijali wszystkich strażników po kolei. W końcu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie Khosir i grupa jego wojowników toczyli walkę z drugą grupą Skralli. Ta ostatnia miała przewagę liczebną. Jednak za chwilę zginęli, zaskoczeni przez wojowników Khosira od tyłu. -Co tu się stało?-zapytał jeden ze Skralli. -Ech, nieważne-odparł Khosir.-Na górnych poziomach są nieproszeni goście. Biegniemy! Ruszyli na schody. Pobiegli w stronę miejsca, w którym akurat przebywali Breden, Rox i Erthand. -Słyszycie?-zapytał Erthand na dźwięk kroków na schodach.-Skralle nas gonią! -Cóż...inteligencją to oni nie grzeszą-powiedział Rox i wślizgnął się do szybu wentylacyjnego. To samo uczynili Breden i Erthand. Po chwili w tym samym miejscu zjawił się Khosir. -Podzielmy się na dwie grupy-powiedział dowódca Skralli.-Jedni ruszą szybem wentylacyjnym na dół, a inni pójdą ze mną na górę. Tak też zrobili. Częśc 7 Breden, Rox i Erthand ile sił w nogach pobiegli w stronę zbrojowni - była niedaleko. Udało im się tam umknąc. -Zmieńmy zbroje-rzekł Breden.-Może wtedy nas nie poznają. Pomysł był dobry. Ściagnęli swoje zbroje, a w ich miejsce założyli nowe. Usłyszeli, że oddział Skralli - szukając ich - przebiegł obok drzwi. Gdy wojownicy Khosira byli już nieco dalej, nasi bohaterowie wymknęli się ze zbrojowni i wpasowali się w oddział. Żaden Skrall ich nie poznał. Ruszyli dalej. W końcu obie grupy Skralli wróciły z poszukiwań. -Nie ma ich w całej fortecy-mówiły Skralle do Khosira. Przywódca spiskujących Skralli wydał z siebie gniewny ryk. -Uciekli!-wybuchnął.-Są gdzieś w Roxtusie i najprawdopodobniej już powiedzieli komuś o naszym spisku! Breden, Rox i Erthand zadrżeli z przerażenia. -A teraz czas na Tumę-powiedział Khosir i poszedł na górę. Za nim zaś Skralle. Breden, Rox i Erthand - którzy szli ostatni - wyruszyli dopiero po głębszym zastanowieniu. -Mam złe przeczucia-mruknął Erthand. Po chwili Khosir znalazł się przy drzwiach sali tronowej Tumy. Jednym ruchem maczugi zabił dwóch strażników. Wparował do środka. -Tuma, to jest spisek-powiedział i strzelił we władcę Skralli Thornaxem. Zranił go, lecz nie zabił. Dwójka Skralli z oddziału Khosira związała nieprzytomnego i podniosła. Cały oddział ruszył do lochów. Gdy Skrallowie wchodzili na schody, Breden rzucił się na bok. Popchnął Roxa i Erthanda, a ci upadli i zniknęli za progiem. Reszta Skrallów tego nie zauważyła i podążyła do schodów. -Jeśli mamy chociaż jedną minutę, to UCIEKAJMY!-krzyknął Rox i rzucił się w głąb korytarza, a za nim jego trójka towarzyszy. Częśc 8 Po chwili dotarli do bramy. Strażnicy nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Nasi bohaterowie znaleźli się w ukryciu między budynkami. -Jesteśmy trzema najbardziej poszukiwanymi Skrallami na Bara Magna-powiedział Rox.-Schowajmy się w moim domu, to niedaleko. Tak też zrobili. -I co teraz?-zapytał Erthand. -Nie ma innej opcji, niż wywołac u Skralli powstanie-powiedział Breden.-Jednak na to potrzeba czasu, którego nie mamy w nadmiarze. Po jakimś czasie Breden wpadł na genialny pomysł. -Mam plan-rzekł i objaśnił go swym towarzyszom. -Czegoś tak ryzykownego jeszcze nie robiłem-oznajmił Rox. -Ale pomożemy ci-powiedzial Erthand. Zgodnie z planem ruszyli w stronę fortecy Skrallów. Nagle jednak dopadła ich piątka Skralli. -Szukamy trzech Skralli: Bredena, Roxa i Erthanda-oznajmił jeden z nich.-Znacie ich? Nasi bohaterowie pokręcili głowami, że nie. -Tak, czy nie?-wybuchnął Skrall. Breden wziął głęboki wdech, chrząknął i wykrztusił nie swoim głosem. -Ekhm...ni...ekhm...nie. Ekhm. -Ściagnijcie hełmy-rozkazał Skrall. -No dobrze-powiedział Erthand i podszedł do Skralli. Tego nie spodziewali się Breden i Rox. Erthand ściągnął hełm i rzucił go na jednego ze Skralli. Ten upadł i przy okazji potrącił jeszcze dwóch innych. Erthand strzelił w całą trójkę, zabijając ich. Odwrócił się i ujrzał, jak pozostała dwójka Skralli celuje w niego Miotaczami. -No co?-zapytał Erthand.-Ściągnąłem hełm, zgodnie z rozkazem. Dwa pozostałe Skralle już miały strzelic, ale nie pomyśleli o Bredenie i Roxie, którzy zaskoczyli ich od tyłu. Efektem była piątka martwych Skralli na drodze. -Wiejemy!-zawołał Erthand. Częśc 9 Tak samo jak przy wychodzeniu z fortecy, strażnicy nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Ruszyli w stronę sali tronowej, tam jednak nie mógł wejśc żaden Skrall. Rox wślizgnął się do szybu wentylacyjnego. Po chwili znalazł się nad korytarzem. Nagle przeszedł pod nim Skrall-klucznik. Strzelił Thornaxem w podłoże i spadł prosto na klucznika, który zemdlał. Wtedy rozdzielili się. Kilka kluczy dostał Rox, kilka Erthand. Breden czekał w szybie wentylacyjnym. Rox poszedł do lochów. Otworzył celę Tumy jednym ze swoich kluczy. -Kimkolwiek jesteś, będziesz hojnie wynagrodzony, gdy to wszystko się zakończy-powiedział władca Skralli. -Nie ma czasu-powiedział Rox i podał Tumie jeden ze swoich mieczy.-Mam tylko jedno życzenie: opuśc twierdzę i bądź bezpieczny. Erthand poczekał na Roxa. Gdy ten wrócił, Erthand wziął wszystkie klucze. Trzech towarzyszy ruszyło do drzwi. Stali przy nich wartownicy. -Zmiana wart-oznajmił Erthand(nie wiedziałem, że potrafię tak zmienic głos, pomyślał). -Teraz wartę pełni ta dwójka! i jeszcze kilku, którzy są w drodze! Skralle poszły schodami w dół. -Musiy zaatakowac z zaskoczenia-oznajmił Breden i wyjął linę. Wyskoczył na okienny parapet. Zawiesił linę na innym parapecie i wskoczył do drzwi sali tronowej. Rox tymczasem wyszedł na balkon. Obok twierdzy było wielu Skralli. -Wasz nowy wódz, Khosir, który dzięki spiskowi stał się władcą Roxtusa...-krzyknął. -To prawda!-mówił Tuma, który wyszedł z fortecy. -...powie teraz swoje uroczyste przemówienie!-zakończył Rox. Breden zas wpadł przez okno do sali tronowej. Padł plackiem na ziemię. -Żałosne-powiedział Khosir i ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę przybysza. Częśc 10 Mimo to, Breden szybko się podniósł i podbiegł do drzwi. -Nie otworzysz ich-oznajmił Khosir.-Tylko ja i klucznik mamy klucze. -Nie miałem zamiaru-odparł Breden.-No chodź tu! Chodź! Gdy Khosir był tuż przy Bredenie, ten obrócił się. Teraz to Khosir był przy drzwiach. -Erthand!-zawołał Breden. Erthand otworzył drzwi. Khosir wypadł na korytarz. Erthand strzelił w dach. -Idioto, zabijesz nas!-krzyknął Khosir i rzucił się na balkon, a za nim Breden. Gruzy przysypały wyjście. -Zabiję cię!-krzyknąl Skrall odpowiedzialny za spisek.-Zabi.... Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że obserwuje go cały Roxtus. -Jak...-wykrztusił. -Rox, do usług-zacytował Khosira Rox, który nadal był na balkonie, i naładował Miotacz Thornax. Skralle zwołał powstanie. Pobiegły w stronę fortecy, by powstrzymac spisek. -Całe moje imperium runęło-powiedział Khosir.-Przez waszą trójkę! Przygwoździł Bredena do gruzów, ale Erthand strzelił w nie i odsłonił wejście. Breden przeturlał się i wpadł do środka. Teraz Khosir objął za cel Roxa, ale ten bez trudu prześlizgnął mu się między nogami i wszedł do fortecy. Khosir był za wielki, by zmieścic się w przejściu. Gdy miał rozwalic ścianę maczugą i Thornaxem, Breden, Rox i Erthand naraz strzelili w balkon. Ten się zawalił. Ciało Khosira leżało przed fortecą. Wtedy Tuma dobiegł do Bredena, Roxa i Erthanda. -Najodważniejsi Skralle, jakich widziałem-przyznał wódz Roxtusa.-Udało nam się. Wygraliśmy bitwę i pokonaliśmy spiskujących Skrallów. Zrobię, co zechcecie. -Moim jedynym marzeniem jest w koncu zobczyc dom-odetchnął Breden. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737